Different Kind Of Fun
by TracyCook
Summary: Weiss is left behind one day and she decides to snoop through a box she finds under Yang's bed, inside she finds something that changes her entire behavior around the other girl. Makes her crave her in ways she shouldn't. Freezerburn fic. Yangxweiss femslash. Warning : Lots of kinky smutty goodness.
1. Chapter One

**Different Kind Of Fun**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of RWBY. I am also very new to the series and might not write the chars as well as I would like, but I hope I get em down!

Authors Note: This fic will be dark, fucked up, twisted, and have some crazy kinky smut - including bondage, sex-toys, and pet play. Do not read if you are easily disgusted :p

Pairing: Freezerburn (My poor underrated ship) Yang x Weiss

Rating: M

 **Chapter One**

 _ **'You, where the hell did you come from?**_

 _ **You're a different, different kind of fun'**_

Cerulean hues peered out from beneath lashes, counting the rungs in the bunk-bed for what felt like the millionth time since returning to the room she shared with her newly established team. The other girls were out, doing only god-knows what, and she was left to her own thoughts.

Never a good place to be.

She preferred to stay out of her mind and away from her thoughts as often as possible. Instead focusing intently on her training and grades. Following in her sister's footsteps and doing good by the Schnee name.

 _'Maybe one day Winter will be proud of me...'_ The thought saddened her.

These stupid bunk-beds saddened her!

With a loud huff, ivory bangs flew up, and she swiftly tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Moving into an upright position. She'd always wanted bunk-beds, and now that she had them they left her with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Sure, she had them now. Had "friends" now, if you could call them that. But, she'd missed out on so many years.

And what she really wanted more than anything was that friendship with her sister.

 _'Like what Ruby has with Yang. It isn't fair!'_

Crossing her legs elegantly she cast her gaze to the clock and watched it tick away. Where had everyone gone? Why hadn't they invited her? There was a good chance she already knew the answer to that question. When they did invite her, she always said no.

She was hastily growing bored.

Her own thoughts were not helping the situation.

Sometimes she wished there was a switch she could use to just turn off her own mind. If there was one, Yang was undoubtedly the person who had found it, she never seemed to show signs of worry. Always having fun, even in the most dangerous life-threatening situations. It was astonishing.

"And stupid." Weiss muttered, uncrossing her legs and pushing off the edge of the bed.

"Just about as stupid as making Ruby the team leader!" She truly believed with every last fiber of her being that she was the rightful leader of the team. She had been training all her life for this and Ruby was a child! She deserved the role! How was she supposed to make her family proud by being a sidekick!?

Arms crossed over her small chest, she let out another sigh, eyes catching a glimpse of something lodged under Yang and Blake's bunk-bed.

Curiosity overtook her.

Cocking her head to the side, her lopsided ponytail tumbled over her shoulder and she furrowed her brow. It looked like a box. Simple enough. They all had their belongings stored in the room from their respective homes. But, she still couldn't help but wonder what was inside of it and why it was stashed away.

Blinking a few times she retrieved her cellphone and shot out a text to Ruby.

She figured the young girl would be with her big sister and it would be a lot less suspicious messaging her, because Yang and her weren't exactly close. _'Not that Ruby and I are. I can hardly stand the girl.'_

 **'Where did you guys go?'**

The text was simple and straight to the point.

Weiss didn't want to go snooping through other people's belongings if the others would be back to the room any second now. To have them walk in on that, the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, going through another's belongings without permission would be thoroughly humiliating.

 **'Finishing up a game of Remnant. Be back in thirty?'**

Ruby's text was accompanied with multiple emoji's and symbols that expressed just how excited she was to have Weiss sending her a text message. She surely thought this was a true sign of their friendship. They would be best friends forever, now, in her mind.

"They went to play a game of Remnant without me?" It was no secret that she was not the best at it, nor had she enjoyed it to the extent the others had, but she didn't like being left out.

Even if she would never let them or anyone else know that.

As far as others were concerned she didn't need any of them. She was fine on her own.

"At least it means that I have thirty minutes to snoop through that box." Weiss decided. That was her reasoning for messaging the "leader" in the first place, and thirty minutes was plenty of time to check out what the big bad Yang was hiding from them.

Tossing her phone onto the mattress she made her way across the room. Turning to look over her shoulder, cautiously, even though she knew no one was around. She had to be careful. Jaune had been popping up all over the place lately trying to ask her out.

He really needed to get a hint.

Crossing the room, the white haired heiress took an elegant seat on the floor in front of the bed. Bending over and extending her arms under the mattress to pull out the box. Why was she not surprised that it was yellow with a little fire emblem on it?

Screamed Yang as much as a box could.

"Time to see what you are hiding, brute." Weiss slid slender digits beneath the edge of the lid and lifted it up. Blue eyes instantly shooting wide with shock and mouth going impossibly dry at what she saw.

Truth be told, she wasn't even sure what she was looking at.

She was not by any means a naive little girl. She was seventeen years old and had many male suitors. Hell, she had her eyes on Neptune right now. Still, Weiss had never actually slept with a boy. She couldn't risk tarnishing her name with said behavior. She had other things to focus on.

"What..." Her tongue darted over her dry lips to wet them down as she set the lid to the box on the floor and swiftly glanced to the clock again.

Keeping track of the time was even more important now that she'd seen what was in the box.

Blinking away her shock, Weiss refocused on what was inside of the box Yang kept hidden under her bed. Certain that Ruby had no clue what sort of crazy things her big sister was into. From the looks of it, the blonde got around.

 _'Makes sense why she is always at the bar, now.'_

Weiss felt filthy just looking at the things inside of the container. She only felt worse when she reached in and started to pick at them. First, cautiously slipping a finger through the handcuffs. Nothing fluffy or cute about them. They were metal and looked like they would hurt. From the looks of things, maybe that was what Yang was into?

Moving them to the side she knit her brow together at the sight of a chain. Three chains hooked together with clamps on all the ends.

"What on earth?"

None of this could have prepared her for what she found at the bottom of the box. Shifting around the contents. Plugs, chains, kitten ears, and other strange things, her hand landed on something she did recognize.

Now, Weiss had never actually seen a man naked before.

But, she had seen pictures on the internet and television. Just like any teenage girl. She knew what they looked like and what it looked like between their legs, and this was most definitely what it looked like. Only much bigger than any she'd ever seen.

A thick, skin-colored cock that matched Yang's skin-tone perfectly. Had to be eleven inches long and as thick as her forearm. Connected to the back was a strap that appeared to connect to your waist.

 _'Does Yang wear this? Why would she? More importantly, why is your face heating up and your body feeling all weird thinking about what she would look like wearing it! This is so not okay! You need to put this away and pretend you never saw it!'_

The way her body was reacting was foreign to her.

Even when Neptune winked at her and her heart melted, it was nothing like this.

Her skin felt like it was on fire and she was sure if she looked in a mirror right now pale skin would be flushed red. Hands were shaking and she wanted to grip the thick girth of the cock. She wanted to feel it in her hand while she imagined-NO! She needed to push these thoughts out of her head and push this box back under the bed!

"Shit." It was a rarity that a curse would pass a Schnee's lips, but there was no other word to express her complete and utter distress when the door handle started to jiggle from the other side. Signaling that someone was outside and about to enter the room.

Moving as fast as physically conceivable, she stuffed all the sick little toys back into the yellow box and forced the lid into place, pushing the container back under the bed. Heart hammering painfully against her rib-cage. Was it possible for a heart to beat so hard it broke your ribs? It felt possible in that moment.

"Sorry little sis, the game don't lie! Just admit it, I kicked your butt!"

The familiar voice hollering loudly through the door was enough to make Weiss feel faint and woozy, head throbbing and spinning _. 'Oh god, it's Yang. Why are they back so early!? That was not thirty minutes! Breathe Weiss, breathe!'_

She'd forgotten how to breathe.

 **'And I'm so used to feeling numb**

 **Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue**

 **Anticipating what's to come**

 **Like a finger on a loaded gun.'**

 _Author's Note :_

 _Thank y'all so much for reading! This is my first RWBY fic and I am very new to watching the series, but I have fallen in love with this ship and wanted to contribute to them! I know that the fandom for this ship ain't as big as others but I love them and yeah, hope y'all like this! Please tell me what y'all think and if y'all want more and I will get the next chap out ASAP! This will probably be a very long multi-chapter fic with lots of dark ass smut and jealous!Weiss ;)_


	2. Chapter Two

**Different Kind Of Fun**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of RWBY. I am also very new to the series and might not write the chars as well as I would like, but I hope I get em down!

Authors Note: This fic will be dark, fucked up, twisted, and have some crazy kinky smut - including bondage, sex-toys, and pet play. Do not read if you are easily disgusted :p

Pairing: Freezerburn (My poor underrated ship) Yang x Weiss

Rating: M

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **'I never should have looked into your eyes**_

 _ **Now everybody's gonna see your appeal'**_

"It's not faaaair! I was sooo close!" Ruby whined in response to her big sister's words. Life growing up with Yang had always been a competition, and she found, more often than not, she came out on the losing end.

She didn't really mind. In fact, she actually looked up to the older girl, but just once she would love to kick her butt in a game of Remnant!

"Not close enough!" The yellow haired girl said with a devious smirk twisting onto her lips as she patted the top of Ruby's head.

Blake was behind the two of them, nose buried in one of her books and a look of indifference written across her face. She had decided against playing this time. Insisting that she was at a good point in her book. She needed to see what happened!

None of the others had appeared to mind her absence.

Team JNPR had joined in and they'd all had a good time.

Nora and Yang both becoming exceptionally loud and competitive. It had been distracting, but Blake found that she enjoyed the company. Life could get lonely, but it never got that way anymore.

Ruby started grumbling something about how she was going to kick Yang's butt next time, and how she better watch out, which only caused her sister to start laughing maniacally.

"Whatever ya gotta tell yourself ta sleep at night, little sister!"

Yanking the handle to the door, Yang pulled it open and took a triumphant step into the room. She could not wait to brag about her victory to the ice princess who had missed out on the festivities. "You missed a good one, princess-"

The word stretched out longer than intended and then her voice died in her throat, lilac depths swimming with perplexity.

Weiss was sitting on the floor in front of her and Blake's bunk-beds, which was odd in and of itself, because the elegant young lady never sat on the floor. She was above said behavior. She'd scolded Yang numerous times when she did so while playing video games. Saying that she was childish and absurd and some other words that she didn't know the meaning of.

What made it seem even more strange was the look of humiliation the heiress was wearing. Blue eyes wide like a Grimm caught in headlights, pale skin tainted bright pink from the tip of her nose all the way down to her fingers.

Something was up.

Ruby abruptly ran into Yang's back, not noticing the other had stopped dead in her tracks. "Owww..." She muttered, reaching up to rub her nose.

"What'cha up to, icey Wiessy?"

"Me?" Suddenly remembering how to breathe, she let out the deep breath she had been holding and swiftly moved to her feet. Smoothing down the skirt of her dress and making sure to get all of the wrinkles out. This was why she didn't sit on the floor like some common dolt.

Before Yang had a chance to answer the rhetorical question, the white haired girl continued on. "I was searching for one of my earrings. Father bought them for me and they cost a fortune, he would be furious if he knew I had misplaced one of them." Weiss somehow managed to pull the lie straight out of her ass, and it was a believable one too. She was oddly proud of her accomplishment.

 _'Now, fingers crossed Yang believes me.'_

It was evident that Ruby believed her, because the small girl was quick to rush past her big sister into the room and start searching. They were BFF's after all and best friends helped each other out when the going got rough!

"We are going to find that earring, bestie!"

"Don't call me that."

Blake's facial expression remained unchanging as she walked through the door. Eyes following the words on the pages and mind lost in some other world, far far away from the idiocy unfolding before her.

"Uhh-huh." Yang sang, disbelief seeping off of her.

 _'Oh no, no, no! She doesn't believe me! Does she know what I was doing!? Don't be ridiculous, Weiss. How on Remnant would she know? You put the box back, just play it cool and keep up with the lie.'_ Internally, her mind was a mess, but Weiss knew that in order to win this battle she needed to use her mind and outsmart the brute.

Ruby was frantically searching every inch of the floor for the earring now and Blake had moved to lay down on her bunk. Never looking up from pages.

"Something smells fishy and this time it ain't all the tuna Blake has been eating."

"Hey!" The dark haired girl called from the bed, feeling offended.

The heiress let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes, "You are thinking far too much into this, which is ironic." A pause, "Considering it is **_you_**." She couldn't help the snip at the other's intelligence.

"Ouch." Yang said.

"I lost my earring and I was searching for it, there is absolutely nothing fishy going on here aside from the tuna Blake ate this morning!"

"Hey! Why do I keep getting brought into things?" Even as she said the words she was still focused on reading her book. She didn't care what they thought about her tuna. She loved tuna. It was delicious.

"The real question is, what are you all doing back so early? Ruby said it would be thirty and I assume she meant minutes not seconds! Also, why wasn't I invited?" Weiss had learnt this tactic years ago. When she was lying and she wanted to hide something, it was always best to turn the situation around and attack the other person.

Ruby's head snapped up at this, "Well," She stretched with a sheepish grin on her face, "You messaged me and you've never done that before so I took it as a sign that we were gonna be friends now and rushed back!" She chuckled a little under her breath, "Didn't want to miss the opportunity." The last part was whispered.

 _'Of course it would be because I messaged her! You idiot! You should have never sent that text!'_ Weiss mentally scolded herself.

"Good thing we did, cause now we can help you find your "missing earring." How Yang said the words told the others that she didn't believe the story. The reason for that, unbeknownst to them, was that although the box was stuffed under the bed it was not where she had put it. A good six inches off and at a different angle.

Weiss had gone through her box of "goodies" and she didn't want to admit it.

"And we didn't invite you because you suck at the game."

"Whaaa-Yaaang! That's not true!" Ruby insisted, her voice unconvincing. That had been the reason they hadn't invited her, but it wasn't right to just say it like that!

"It is true." Blake added.

Each word was a bruise to Weiss' ego and she wanted to scream at them all, tell them that she didn't suck, and she would, but in all honesty she was just happy that the conversation was off the topic of why she had been on the ground. _'Even if it doesn't appear Yang believes me. She can't know what I was doing though, how would she?'_

"I do not suck! I've been practicing since the last time we played!"

Yang's tongue darted across her lips, trademark smirk returning as her mind filled with filthy thoughts. _'Speaking of sucking, wonder if the little ice princess has ever sucked cock?'_ A sick little curiosity, but now that the girl had rifled through her things, all she could think about was what she thought of them? Had she liked the collection? Had it turned the "goodie goodie" on? Was Weiss secretly into some really kinky shit too?

One thing was sure, she was gonna find out.

 _ **'Once a girl controlled the world with words that pierce the bone**_

 _ **Now I'm smiling like a lovesick puppet, everybody knows'**_

For the last couple of days Weiss had been doing everything in her power to avoid any alone time with Yang. Keeping conversation to a minimal, refusing eye-contact, and trying her damnedest to push thoughts of the box and it's confines out of her skull. It was proving to be quite difficult to forget about the toys. Try as she might, they continued popping into her thoughts.

Worse than that, they had been popping into her dreams.

And not just the toys, but the woman who owned the toys. Naked. Wearing them. With those massive _-'You have got to stop thinking about her this way! Focus on your training and your studies. Focus on Neptune! You like him and he has REAL parts! Not toy parts. Focus on anything, but her!'_

Again, the others had left her alone.

Laying in bed and trying to avoid glancing over at the box under the other bed.

"Maybe I should just go out with Neptune tonight. I'm sure he can help me forget about-Ahh!" Weiss shot up in bed when she heard the door being violently opened.

The girls were supposed to be out for a few hours. She'd claimed she needed to study and couldn't go out, because she wanted the time alone to get away from her thoughts and more importantly, get away from-

"-Yang?"

Standing in the doorway was the tall, busty blonde wearing a confident and knowing look that terrified the other. Why was she here so early? Where were the others? Weiss had been doing such a good job of avoiding her, but now they were in the bedroom alone together and Yang was closing the door.

"Gave the girls the slip. I'm tired of you giving me the "cold" shoulder, princess." A pause to enjoy her own pun, "See what I did there?"

"Yes. I saw, dolt."

"You've been avoiding me for days and I think I know why." Yang insisted, crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed next to the other girl. Weiss was quick to move away from her teammate and put space between their bodies, which only solidified her theory.

"I have not been avoiding you. We have spent plenty of time together. Too much time." She added spitefully, heart thundering in her ears so loudly that she was sure Yang could hear it.

"Not just you and me, y'know, mano-a-mano."

"And this is news? You and I never spend time together alone."

"True." Yang stretched the word, lips upturned as she doubted her own theory for only a second, "Still, something is going on in that pretty little head of yours and I think we gotta talk."

A blush painted the pale skin of Weiss' cheeks when Yang called her pretty and she internally kicked herself for the reaction. Since when did she care if anyone called her pretty, let alone Ruby's big idiot of a sister!

"I think you are mistaken."

"Ya found my box a "goodies" didn't'cha?"

 _ **'I have got to pull myself together but I can't control it**_

 _ **My lips they know what they want, everybody knows it'**_

 _Author's Note :_

 _Thank y'all so fuckin much for all of the support with this story! I'd love to hear some feedback on how I am writing the characters/if y'all are enjoying the fic or wanna see more! Always helps me wanna crank out more chapters as fast as possible gettin reviews and stuff!_

 _What do y'all think is gonna happen next? What do y'all wanna seee? :p_


End file.
